Give Me the Phone Jacob
by OCD-YupIHaveIt
Summary: this is a rewrite of a story I read that I liked the idea, but the writing was terrible and I didn't like where the story went. In this Fanfic, Bella gets the phone away from Jacob before he tells Edward that Charlie's at the funeral. CRACK CHAPTER NOW UP
1. The Call

Okay, so I was reading fanfiction, and I found this one and I thought that it was a great idea of how to start but I didn't like the way it was written. So I rewrote it. Sorry to the author of the last one. I forgot to check what your name was.

BPOV

"Who is it? Jacob give me the phone!" I demanded.

"You don't want to talk to him, trust me" I could see a little muscle twitching in the side of Jacob's face, which led me to believe that _he _was calling. But it couldn't be him…

"Give me the goddamn phone Jacob!" a slight hint of the desperation I was feeling colored my voice. I reached up for the phone Jacob was now holding above my head, just out of reach. The muscle was edging on exploding now.

"it's just Carlise. Stupid bloodsucker" I expected the venom in his voice, but it still hurt.

I jumped, and just barely managed to grab the phone out of his hand, hitting my left elbow on his head and falling sideways into the table by the door.

"OW!" I yelped, holding my right elbow which had made contact with a rather sharp little picture frame with a picture of Renee in it.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?!" the phone hardly did his voice's perfection justice, but it was most definitely Edward. Edward worried. About me. I almost fell over again.

"Edward?" I managed to get out, holding the phone in such a death grip it would have broken to pieces had I been a little stronger.

"No, this is Carlise, are you all right Bella?" the voice in the phone was an exact copy of Carlise's voice. But now I knew it was an imitation. He wasn't getting away this time. I had to talk to him. Even hearing him say he hated me would be better than nothing.

"Edward, stop it. I know it's you. Just please don't hang up. I don't care what you say, just don't leave me again!" I found my free arm wrapped around my chest, trying to hold the pieces together as usual, but this time I couldn't feel the pain yet. I was numb. Jacob automatically reached for my shoulder to comfort me, but recoiled when he heard the voice on the phone again.

"I told you, Edward isn't here. Now what did you do to yourself this time Bella?" the voice was Carlise's. Completely, but the words were Edwards. They were too close to an exact copy of what Carlise always said, A line delivered by a skilled actor. Just like at the hospital all those months ago. Edward didn't want to talk to me.

"GODDAMN IT EDWARD! I KNOW IT'S YOU!" I screeched at the phone, Edward was right there and hell if he wouldn't talk to me.

"Be- Bella, I'm not Edward." The tone of the voice was still Carlise's, except for when it broke on my name. I could recognize the pain. It was my pain. The pain Edward wasn't supposed to be feeling. He had left, he had said he didn't want me. He couldn't want me. Could he?

"Please Edward." I don't know if it was my pleading tone, or if he could somehow tell my chest was edging on turning back into shreds in my hands, but he took in a shaky breath and said

"Fine. You caught me. I forgot how easily you always seem to see through the pretenses. Are you still there Bella?" his musical voice, better than I remembered it, flowed out of the phone. His voice as careful, he seemed nervous. Jacob with his great hearing seemed to be able to hear him just fine, and was shaking, the edges of his form beginning to blur.

I needed to move. To get away before he- but then the voice was back "Bella?" and I was lost in it again. I pulled the phone closer to my ear, and breathed out "Edward?" and pinched my arm. Just to be sure.

My reaction to Edward's voice seemed to do it for Jacob. Suddenly there was a large black wolf growling at me in my living room, and shreds of his clothes everywhere. I barely recognized Jacob in this creature's eyes. There was so much anger and pain, and they both seemed to be focused on the phone. Which I was standing in dangerous proximity to.

If I planned on living much longer, I needed to get away from the phone. If I planned on staying sane much longer I needed to talk to Edward. My unreasonable need to prove to myself that the vampire who didn't love me anymore really did exist won out. I said the only thing I could think of right then-"Please don't go Edward, don't leave me alone again"

"Bella? What's going on? First I get a call from Rosalie telling me you're dead, then this Jacob picks up the phone, then I find out you're still alive, now-" His voice twisted with some emotion I couldn't place over Jacob's name. Jacob heard all of this, with his super human hearing.

The wolf's huge front paw swept forward, cutting into the flesh of my right hand, but somehow not knocking the phone out of it. I could tell that he had severed a few muscles. He must be trying to control himself enough that he probably wouldn't kill me. But I'd probably end up looking like Emily.

"Bella? What the hell was that? Even through this crappy cell I could hear that! What did you do, fall out a window? Bella?" Edwards voice went up an octave on my name. I heard the words, but they didn't register in my brain as having any meaning. My survival instincts had kicked in enough that I was focused almost completely on not being shredded by the wolf in front of me.

The wolf lunged for the phone again, I braced myself for the pain, knowing he'd probably take my whole hand off this time, when suddenly Jacob hit the wall. Hard. And Alice was standing in front of me in a protective crouch. She must have heard him faze, and known what was happening, from outside.

I immediately relaxed, Alice would never let him touch me. I looked down at my mangled hand, still clutching the phone and shifted it into my good hand to answer Edwards questioning 'Bella?"'s which were mixed in with a few choice swear words.

"Edward? It's okay. I'll be fine. Please don't go. I love you. I don't care if you don't love me anymore, I will always love you!" I said desperately into the receiver, while eyeing Alice and Jacob. Neither of them had moved, Jacob seemed to realize he couldn't win this fight, but wasn't willing to give me up.

"What happened Bella? Just now? Then you can tell me later about why Alice thought you were dead." I caught a hint of scolding in the end of his sentence, he seemed to be in a much better mood now that he knew I was alive. Free from the guilt I suppose.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. I hoped Jacob would never do this but, well, let me start from the beginning. So you remember the were wolves right?" I heard an intake of breathe on Edwards end of the line. Obviously he did. "Well, my friend Jacob Black kind of, well turned into one a few weeks ago. And he just lost control of his temper when he found out it was you calling." I tried to down play the whole thing. I didn't want to talk about my most recent near-death experience. I wanted to hear him talk. About anything. He could talk about Nuclear Physics for all I care, I just wanted to hear his voice.

"There is a were-wolf in your living room?" Edward swore colorfully. "Is Alice there?"

"Yeah, she's in front of me. Jacob took a hunk out of my hand and Alice heard it so she came back. I'm fine now."

"He hurt you?" his voice trembled with what I could only call rage. He must really not like were-wolves to care so much that they had injured a person. I mean, I was just like any other person to him now.

"tell Alice not to kill him just yet. I coming." I yelled aloud at that, and jumped away from the phone. Then my common sense caught up with me and I automatically reached for the phone again with my injured hand. Well that was painful. I tried again, this time I reached with my good hand and bent over the get the phone, promptly hitting my head on the same table I had hit my elbows on earlier. This wasn't my day coordination wise.

I picked up the phone, but Edward had already hung up. My chest threatened to rupture again, but I reminded myself that he said he was coming here. I suppose I'm a glutton for punishment, because I couldn't wait to see him, no matter what it did to me afterwards.

Now to deal with the present. Jacob and Alice were at a standstill in my rather destroyed living room. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. A Book Case, A Stair Case, and Alice

Edward was coming! For the first time in a longtime I could think his name without the pain, without the pieces falling apart. Even if he didn't love me. He was coming. I started picturing his face, his perfect face. I became so lost in my own little world that it took an especially loud growl from Jacob to bring me back down, but even then I was still a little distracted.

I stared at the figures in front of me, trying to come up with a solution. If Jacob calmed down enough to faze back then I might be able to get Alice to let me closer to him, convince him that everything was alright. I also definitely needed to do something about the huge gash in the back of my hand before the blood starts getting to Alice. So, how to calm Jacob down…

"Jacob, breathe, please. I need you to faze back before Alice loses control and hurts you." Jacob whined, and paced back a little, obviously not willing to be human around a vampire. I noticed that Alice was no longer breathing, hopefully that was enough to help her keep control.

I sighed. There was only one solution that seemed available to me at the moment.

"fine Jacob. Just go." I could see he wasn't going to listen to me, so I braced myself to hurt him enough to force him to leave.

"Jacob, you're going to hurt me again if you stay. Please go." I hated to hurt him this way, but part of my mind was still reeling over hearing Edward's voice again, so it hurt me less than it should have.

Jacob whined again, but this time he edged forward, and I realized Alice and I were between him and the door. I touched Alice's shoulder lightly with my good hand, signaling that we should move. At the same time I wrapped my dripping hand in the bottom edge of my shirt _oh well, I don't like this one very much anyway_.

Once Alice and I were out of the way Jacob bolted through the open door. Alice never once relaxed her stance in front of me. Jacob's wolf form took out two good sized hunks of the door frame as he went. That was going to be difficult to explain to Charlie.

Once Jacob was gone, Alice was suddenly about six feet away across the living room, and obviously still wasn't breathing. She had a concerned set to her face and was gesturing towards my bloody hand.

"It's not that bad, just bleeding a lot, and I think he severed a muscle or two. Nothing that won't heal."

Alice moved forward to help me, but I held up my good hand in the universal 'stop' gesture.

"Don't make it harder on yourself Alice, I can handle this. Why don't you deal with the living room while I find a first aid kit?"

Alice winced as she sucked in a breath, just enough to say "first aid kit? You should be headed to the emergency room. Call Charlie and have him drive you or something."

I shook my head. Edward would come to the house. I couldn't leave the house. Plus, Charlie would find out about it if I went to the ER. I knew Alice wanted to make a bigger deal out of it, so I simply shook my head and left the room. Alice wouldn't come to near me until the smell of the blood faded.

In the kitchen I pulled my hand out of my T-shirt. _Ouch_. I could see now that Jacob had completely torn through the sets of muscles attached to my middle and pointer fingers, and added a neat slicing to the rest. The wound wasn't deep and would stop bleeding soon, as it was just my hand. I rinsed the cut in the sink and hissed in a breath when the hot water stung.

I pictured the way things should have gone. Jacob would have been in the bathroom or something when I picked up the phone. Edward would have realized I was alive. Then Jacob wouldn't be hurting right now but Edward wouldn't be coming either. The martyr in me and my sanity warred over whether or not I was happy Edward was coming. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. But that seems inevitable, and it pales in comparison to being able to see Edward again.

I made up my mind, Jacob could deal with his pain. I wasn't happy about that, but he could. I can't deal with mine. Edward has to come back, and I have to find some way to make him stay.

I know this one's shorter guys, but more is coming. =)


	3. Edward is Coming

I didn't expect Alice to get anywhere to near me and my blood for a while, even after I had wrapped it up in gauze, but it seems I was wrong. Alice was behind me, chirping into her cell phone to Charlie that I had taken a rather spectacular tumble down the stairs and knocked a bookshelf into the middle of the living room. Destroying the living room and injuring my hand. I had to admit it _was_ something I'd do. Being a klutz came in handy when fabricating an alibi.

Alice was telling Charlie to come drive me to the hospital, but I couldn't have that. Edward was coming here. I had to be _here._

I held my hand out for the phone, grasping it lightly with my good hand when I got it.

"I'm fine Charlie. No, the cut isn't that deep. Don't come get me. I'm fine."

He grumbled a little about how I should be more careful, but I quickly convinced him that it wasn't that bad. I'd had worse. Charlie had to agree with me there.

After my phone call with Charlie I sat down with Alice to wait for Edward. My heart gave a little squeeze even thinking his name.

We sat in the kitchen to avoid stepping on any glass, When Alice had knocked over the bookcase it had hit a window. While we sat there Alice kept opening her mouth and closing it again so fast I wasn't sure if I was imagining it. It seemed as if she wanted to tell me something, but kept stopping herself.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I asked Alice the question I was dying to hear the answer to-

"How soon do you think Edward will be here?"

"He was somewhere in South America, so maybe forty five minutes tops? Twenty minutes at least. It depends where in South America he is. It also depends how mad he is. When he ran from here to Phoenix, well you remember, he made it cross country in about fifteen minutes, but I've never seen him move that fast any other time." Alice talked slowly, obviously worried that she would set me off like Charlie had described to her.

I shivered at the memory of Phoenix, but knowing Edward was coming seemed to color everything in a positive light, and the memory wasn't as bad as usual.

"Well I'd guess it was like ten minutes ago I told him and he said he was coming. He sounded pretty pissed, I guess you guys really don't like were-wolves, huh?"

Alice got halfway through rolling her eyes when she caught herself. "You really think this is about him being a were-wolf?"

Alice's words confused me, what other reason would there be for Edward to run cross country than to beat up Jacob. Hopefully I'd be able to convince him that Jacob wasn't worth killing, but my mind couldn't hold on to anything negative like that for too long, all I could think about was Edward.

"what do you mean?"

Alice seemed to realize she had said the words aloud just then. "Nothing. I have to give him the chance to explain. And if he doesn't, well, I will."

It had been twenty thee minutes since I had talked to Edward, and my euphoric mood was beginning to wear off in favor of the little voices in my head that wouldn't stop reminding me that he didn't love me. He might not even stop to talk to me. He was just coming to kill Jacob, and I didn't want him to kill Jacob. No matter how much my hand hurt or how annoying that kid could be.

I had taken to pacing the kitchen, Alice warily following me with her eyes.

Where was Edward? I know Alice had said twenty minutes was the minimum, I still had jumped up to look out the window as soon as my watch told me it had been 20 minutes. I was fairly tired from the strain of the day, and that worried me. I didn't want to sleep anytime soon. The nightmares would be worse now, that I was certain of.

Twenty Four Minutes: No Edward

Twenty Five Minutes: Alice is frowning, she says Edward got stuck behind a barge of Tourists in the Panama Canal and can't move until they leave or they will see him

Twenty Six Minutes: No Edward

Twenty Seven Minutes: Alice's eye glaze over for a moment, and I know she's seen something, but she won't tell me what, though she is in a considerably better mood.

Twenty Eight Minutes: No Edward

Twenty Nine Minutes: No Edward, but Alive finally gives into my badgering, she says Edward has decided to tell me what she was talking about earlier, so she wasn't going to have to. Also, Jasper, Carlise, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all on their way, Jasper was the closest besides Edward.

Thirty Minutes: Alice is beginning to look tense as well, He must be close!

Thirty One Minutes: No Edward

Thirty Two Minutes: No Edward

I feel like a prisoner scratching little marks into a wall, counting the days until my release. I had taken to watching Alice instead of the window, because she would know before I could see him.

Thirty Three Minutes: No Edward

Thirty Four Minutes: No Edward

Thirty Five Minutes: No Edward

Alice suddenly leaps up and holds out her arms, politely asking permission to pick me up.

I climb into Alice's cold arms and we're flying. Not nearly as fast as I went with Edward, but I could tell we were headed towards him based on the glazed look in her eyes. She tracing his future path and putting us on it to intercept him.

We're deep into the forest when Alice slows down, dumping me next to a creek, on a tree stump.

"Don't move. Knowing you you'll trip over your own feet, fall into the creek and bash your head on something." Suddenly Alice is gone and I don't know which direction she went.

For a moment I remember the night Sam found me out here. We can't be far from the root I tripped over before I gave up. The one memory that caused the most pain, is suddenly all I can see. Edward telling me he doesn't want me. Edward leaving. Not being able to find Edward. Tripping. Falling.

That night Sam didn't really find Bella. He found parts of me. The rest was gone, and was never coming back.

I realized I was crying silently, my knees pulled up to my chest. What a way for Edward to see me at last. He couldn't be far away and my face is probably red as a beet and I'm blubbering like a mental patient. There goes the dream of convincing him I was worth it.

Now even Alice is gone. And I'm alone in the forest. But this time he's coming for me. I have to believe that. I have to or I won't last another second.

I force myself to leave the fetal position and wipe the tears of my face. Alice said not to move, so I won't. Edward _is_ coming. _Edward_ is coming. Edward is _coming!_


	4. Dissussions of Werewolves

I sat there, wondering what was taking Alice so long. I had been sitting here for at least 45 seconds, which in Vampire Speed time is like an hour.

Suddenly, I felt little prickles along my spine, warning me I was being watched. I flipped my head around, trying to see into the woods, but nothing was there. A cold hand on my shoulder startle me and I whipped my head back around. Alice was standing there, rolling her eyes.

"I am just about sick of this Edward. You aren't going to kill her. I can see _that_. Come out from the stupid trees."

"Edward?" I barely choked out his name, there wasn't enough air in my lungs to make more than a whisper, but suddenly Edward was standing beside Alice, rather obviously keeping her between us.

I could see his reluctance to get to close to me, but it didn't register enough to stop me. I lurched forward to grab his arm, prove to myself that he was more than some hallucination.

My fingers closed around air as he moved almost imperceptibly out of my reach. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them come. This was the only time I'd get with him. It would be stupid to spend the entire time crying.

I stood up and Alice moved away, to Edward's rather obvious disappointment. But something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to look like he'd kill to get closer to me, and he wasn't supposed to be reaching out for me, and then letting his hand drop, in a motion so human it shocked me.

I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, when suddenly a few of the missing puzzle pieces seemed to fit together in my mind. First, the obvious. Edward was thirsty, and I smelled good, especially with my hand the way it was. But there was more than that legible in his eyes. Edward looked as if he might still like me. I had no doubts he didn't love me, and that his liking me wouldn't be enough, but he obviously wished it was. He looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, make sure I was real, just like I wanted.

This time when I reached forward I hesitantly touched his shoulder and he didn't move back. I could feel his perfect marble self even through the light t-shirt he was wearing, and he was as cold as ever. As marble, cold, and _real_ as ever. I slowly stepped closer to him and still he said nothing, just moved my hand to the side of his face, reveling in his perfect face.

Suddenly Edward had his arms around me, gripping me to him, his arms felt protective and cautious; he was giving me the same choice he had when I first met him, to run, to scream, to curse his name. And I chose the same way I had then and buried my face in his chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Didn't realize-" it was obvious if he could he'd be crying. He kissed the top of my head, and I realized I was bawling into his chest. I had one hand still on his face, proving to myself he was real, the other was over my mouth, in an attempt to stifle the loud sobs.

With his arms around I could practically feel the tears in my chest being sewn up, so perfectly it was like there never had been a rip in the first place. In his arms I felt whole.

Edward lifted me into his arms and began to move at an inhuman pace, I wasn't sure where we were headed until suddenly we were in our meadow, and the sun was sparkling across his face, like someone had dipped him into glitter glue.

I moved my hand over his skin "It's even more like diamonds than I remember"

We were both quiet for a while, today didn't seem to be the day for words for either of us. Even though I knew he'd be gone, and take my heart with him, he was still here and I felt like an idiot for wasting my time with him.

In the end, he began the conversation

"Bella, are you all right?" I knew form his tone he meant more than my hand.

"I wasn't for a while. But, it all seems alright now. I love you, and I know this is going to hurt so much more when you leave again. But I have to say it again. I love you Edward Cullen." There, I had officially guaranteed myself a new set of nightmares when he was gone, but I had to say it.

"What do you mean 'when I leave again'?"

"You aren't staying. Even if you convince yourself that it might be alright, you'll change your mind." My voice lost its volume until at the end it's a wonder if he could hear me at all even with his being a Vampire.

"You far over estimate my self control Bella. All these month apart, I haven't really been alive, I left myself with you. It's like a meteor had gone through my life, burning my retinas until, when it was gone I couldn't see the stars anymore." He pulled his fingers through my hair.

I was confused; Edward was describing my world without him, not the other way around. Unless he had developed the ability to read my mind like he could everybody else's….

I must have had a funny look on my face because he pulled my chin up and looked me in the eyes and asked simply "Bella?"

"You love me. That's why I kept hearing your voice. Even though I didn't think you did, you did! You love me!" I bounced slightly at the end of this, so happy to have figured it out. Edward loved me!

"Of course I love you. Do you know how much it hurt to tell you I didn't? And even worse, for you to believe me so quickly…"

"Wait, so you've loved me all along? Then why did you leave Edward?" he reached down to my injured hand, blatantly not breathing, and pointed to the crescent shaped scar on my arm James had left. Immediately he dropped my hand again, and as soon as it was an appropriate length away he began to breathe again, but his breaths were slightly shaky, as if he was under strain.

I nodded; it was so Edward to hurt both of us in an attempt to protect me.

I nuzzled closer to Edward, trusting him not to kill me.

"Not to go off topic or anything, but why was there a were-wolf in your living room?" I burst into semi-hysterical giggles at how awkward that sentence sounded, even on Edward's perfect tongue.

"Oh, that was just Jacob. He helped me stay part way human while you were gone."

"So, he's you new boyfriend?" I could hear the confusion and jealousy in his voice

"No. he wishes he was, but I just didn't love him or even like him that way. Jacob's just a friend. Actually it's kind of a good thing he's a were-wolf I'd probably be dead." I caught Edward interest on the last bit.

"Would you care to, ah, elaborate on that last bit?" his voice was carefully controlled; it sounded almost like he was asking me about the weather.

"Oh, well you remember Victoria, right?" the question was rhetorical; I just threw it out there to gauge his reaction. Obviously this wasn't going to go well based on the fact that the tree behind us now had a hunk taken out of the side in the shape of Edward's hand.

"Well, she sent down Laurent to find me, and the were-wolves killed him. Ever since then She's been sort of running around trying to find a way at me that doesn't involve fighting the were-wolves, because she'd lose that fight." I tried to say it all matter-of-factly, but some of my fear slipped through.

My story set Edward off on what was obviously one of his protective tangents. Immediately he was running with me, leaving our meadow, and out few moments of peace together behind us in favor of his house.

When we got there his entire family was staring out the window expectantly except for Alice, probably because she already knew what was going to happen.

When they all saw me with Edward their responses ranged from Esme's obvious delight to Emmett's laughter to Rosalie's disgust. Carlise let a small grin through, until he noticed Edward's serious face. Jasper looked like he had already stopped breathing,

When we entered the house, Edward set me down gently on a couch and as his family noted his expression they gathered around.


	5. She'd Forgive You, Eventually

I sank into the rather soft couch and looked around me. Edwards entire family was either staring at him or me. Alice was perched on the armrest next to me; Jasper was shifting slightly behind her. Esme sat next to me, and Carlise stood next to her. Rosalie was pointedly staring at the wall, but I noticed her gaze was directed a mirror reflecting Edward's face. Emmett looked torn between waiting for me to do something funny and talking to Rosalie.

"Told you so." Alice simply stated. She obviously knew exactly what had happened between us.

"I'm still not changing her into a vampire. No matter what you saw." Edward stated point blank. "Besides, we need to deal with the mutts first."

"Ah, that's why my vision disappeared. You're going to do something with the werewolves." Edward looked at Alice, listening to her story about how she found out that she couldn't see werewolves. When I had jumped off the cliff.

"Wait, the mutt saved her? Then why did he attack her?" Edward quickly saw the story in Alice's mind.

"Well it sounds like he wants to kill me as much as I want to kill him. That won't be a problem."

"Wait, wait- stop it Edward! You are not allowed to hurt Jacob! It was my fault; he didn't like my reaction to you. Besides, it's not that bad."

"He could've killed you! I won't let him get that close again. Also, he did it because he didn't like your reaction to me? Sounds like he thinks more than just friends Bella!"

"He does, but that's because he's a stupid teenage boy. And my inept flirting the one time probably didn't help. He won't do it again Edward. I've been around Werewolves all the time and nothing's happened." I shoved the image of Emily out of my mind.

Edward breathed deeply.

"How much would it bother you if I killed him Bella?"

"A lot. I love you Edward. But I love him to, not the same way but he's like my brother." I hoped Edward noted the 'like my brother part'.

"Alice?"

"I can sort of see around it, but not very well Edward. If you kill him, Bella will forgive you eventually. But it will take a long time and she won't be the same for even longer. If he kills you, well, you can see what happens to her." Alice held caution in her eyes; she was trying to tell Edward something without my noticing. This probably wouldn't be that hard considering he could read her mind.

"Edward, please don't kill him!"

"I've noticed you don't seem worried at all about me being killed. Do you want me to die? I know you love me and all, but I've put you through a lot." Edward looked like he was trying to figure out a complicated math problem in his head.

I grabbed his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. He needed to hear me and believe me.

"Never Edward. If you died I would die." Rosalie snorted in the background disdainfully. "The only thing that kept me alive and sane all this time was the thought that you were out there somewhere. I if I were to lose you so completely it _would _kill me." I wanted to kiss him so badly just then, but part of my mind was telling me right now in front of his whole family during this particular discussion was not the best time.

"Then why do you only seem worried about Jacob?"

"Because I have no doubt you could kill him." I stated it like it was the obvious, which obviously it was.

Emmett laughed so loud it was like the room was shaking. After an awkward moment Alice, Carlise, Esme, and Jasper started to as well. Rosalie still stared at the wall, a decided anger in her face.

Edward chuckled lightly, and brushed his lips against my forehead. I could tell this argument was over. Edward would leave Jake alone, for now.

Alice and Edward took me home. At first Edward walked toward his Volvo, but then I reminded him that it was supposed to be in LA with Carlise right now, and that he couldn't possibly have taken it on the 'plane' with him.

I locked my hands around his neck as we flew through the forest, Alice just behind us. Edward didn't seem as keen to get to my house as he had been to get to his, so she was able to keep pace with him. Almost.

It felt like the past six months had never happened, and I could almost convince myself they were just a bad dream.

As we approached the house Edward slowed down and Alice fell in next to us and we all moved at a human pace along the street up to my house in case Charlie was watching.

As soon as we were at the front door I saw a head pop out around the kitchen curtains. And almost instantaneously my dad was out the door yelling. I could almost believe he was a vampire himself with how fast he moved.

As we stood in the door way Charlie immediately turned his fury on Edward.

"You are never to come through this door again! You get away from her!" Charlie went to rip Edwards arm off my shoulder, but Edward moved away just fast enough to avoid contact between Charlie's warm hand and his own cold skin. I felt the loss of contact with him like fire. I needed him back.

Edward nodded once at Charlie, to signal he had gotten the message and turned around. As he went to go my heart felt like someone was punching me.

"I'll be in your room" he whispered in a barely audible tone as he went by. I immediately felt better. I couldn't wait to see him, but I knew I'd have to face a fight with Charlie before going upstairs.

I walked in and Alice plopped down on the couch- claiming to be 'exhausted and went right to sleep. Perfect. Charlie wouldn't be able to yell.

I walked up to my room, satisfied at how well I had been able to convince Charlie that grounding me or forbidding me to see Edward wouldn't work or would force me to move out. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to risk that either.

I opened my door, and looked around. No one seemed to be around. I went to the window and opened it, letting the cold air in.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" his voice startled me, I expected him to be outside but instead he was standing behind me in the middle of the room. A hint of a smile traced his lips as I jumped backwards; hit the back of my knee on the windowsill; and yelped.

"Are you all right Bella?"

I walked over to him, and touched his arm gently. Just checking.

"I'm perfect."

"Yes, you are." And with that he kissed my lips for the first time since he left. It was slightly more timid than before, like he wasn't sure where his boundary was anymore. I took advantage of this and pushed my lips harder against his. Edward stopped me far sooner than he usually would.

His arms pushed my chin back, but continued to hold me softly.

"I forgot how strong your blood is" ah so that was what was wrong. He was thirsty; his eyes being coal black hadn't registered earlier.

"I trust you"

"Even after I left?" his voice grew cold

"You came back." I put a hand on his chin and forced him to look at me. "That's the point"

"You love me more than I deserve." He looked away again.

"I think you deserve it." I moved closer to him, still staring at his face

"Would you believe me if I told you I love you to, even after all of this?" He refused to meet my gaze.

"You already did."

"Yeah, but do you believe me?"

"Yes" he finally met my gaze, and brought his lips to mine again.


	6. Waking Up

I woke up, instantly aware of the lack of cold arms around me.

Maybe the night before _had_ been a dream. I really didn't care anymore; I just didn't want it to end. I ran over what had happened in my mind. Edward had kissed me and told me that my blood was getting to be too much, and we had just talked for a while, then he kissed me again. After that we talked about how good it was to be together again, carefully evading the topic of what it was like being apart. I loved Edward and all, but I didn't exactly want to tell him how crazy I had gotten.

I had fallen asleep in his arms. The arms currently were missing. I sat up and looked around, finally my eyes locked on to him, sitting at my computer.

"Edward!" I jumped up and bounced towards him, it was like the first night he stayed all over again.

"You're up! I would've stayed with you, but around 2 am you started shaking really bad and I thought it might be a good idea not to cause you to develop hypothermia, so I sat over here." He stood up, blocking my view of my computer screen.

Then I realized that there was light coming out of my computer screen. It was on, which meant he had been using it. I wondered how he knew my password, but then again was there anything he didn't know (besides my thoughts)?

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing Bella. So what do you want to do today?" he went to quickly over the topic. He was hiding something. I swear I saw his hand move in a flash towards the escape key.

"Can I see?" Edwards hand stopped in midair above it. He obviously didn't want to show me, but his need to give me whatever I wanted seemed to win out.

He moved aside, and waited to gauge my reaction. I looked at the screen, one of my old e-mails to Renee, from my zombie period, was open on the screen. I minimized it, and another was open behind it. Almost every single e-mail I had sent since Edward had left was displayed on my screen. The zombieness of my e-mails was apparent. There was even a couple e-mails to Jacob which contained a lighter style to them. And they detailed everything I had been up to while he was gone. Crap.

"Motorcycles?" Edward had one perfect eyebrow raised.

"yeah, well about that-"

"Are you sure you weren't _trying _to kill yourself? Motorcycles, cliff jumping?" his marble hand reached behind me and pulled up a more recent e-mail from Jacob which, once I moved past the swear words mainly said- are you okay? Tell Edward to… well that part did include a few choice swear words. And it concluded with a, 'if you ever feel like being _sane_ again, come down to la push'

"No. I wasn't trying to kill myself." I decided to be completely honest with him. "When I did something especially dangerous I could, well I could hear you, in my head arguing with me, telling me not to do it."

His eyes were unreadable, coal black and blank.

"You jumped off a cliff. Just so you could hear my _voice_?" his face may have been unreadable, but his voice was completely transparent. He was incredulous, and just a little angry.

I blushed. I knew it sounded crazy. And it was kind of crazy. Okay more than _kind of_ crazy.

"Well you don't quite have me beat. I heard voices, plural." He laughed and pulled me close in a very protective gesture. I could get used to this.

I looked out the window behind us, Charlie's car was still here, which was unusual, it was Sunday, his Fishing day.

Edward noticed my gaze and quickly explained, "He canceled on Billy after I brought you home last night. He thinks he might have a better chance convincing you to dump me after you've had a good night's sleep free of me. He thinks once you've had time to think it over without my 'influence' you'll see his side."

"Reading his thoughts again?"I asked.

"No, I think your ability must be genetic." I flipped around, my interest was suddenly heightened. Edward couldn't read Charlie's mind? Edward noticed my reaction.

"I can still tell what he's thinking, but not as clearly as everyone else. His thoughts come through as if I'm listening at a wall with human ears, or like a bad radio reception."

"Then how did you know what he was thinking just now?"

"Another genetic thing. He talks in his sleep almost as much as you do. It isn't hard to piece together what he's thinking about at night. The two of you are startlingly similar sometimes" We both laughed at that.

"Is he up? I might as well face that battle as soon as possible; he doesn't exactly enjoy getting up in the morning."

"Yes he's up, and he's already had his coffee, so that strategy won't work." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and wiped a lock of hair off my forehead.

"In that case I should probably go-" I frowned. "Don't go away okay? I feel like you're a mirage, or a exponentially better version of one of my hallucinations."

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

I sat there, snuggled into his granite arms, shivering slightly for a few moments.

"What happened to taking care of Charlie?" Edward chuckled, after a while.

"Charlie can stand to wait for a little longer." then I kissed Edward. I could never get tired of his perfect granite lips moving together with mine, incredibly cold and hot at the same time.

All to soon we were interrupted. I could hear a motorcycle coming down the road. The only person who owned a motor cycle that might be coming here would be Jacob. Oh Crap.


	7. Edward Has All the Fun

Recap:

The only person who owned a motor cycle that might be coming here would be Jacob. Oh Crap.

End Recap

Edward's hand clenched on my desk, leaving a neat indent in the shape of his fingers. Suddenly I was sitting in the middle of my bed with a sense of vertigo and Edward was on the phone.

"Emmett, I know you're out there waiting for Bella to do something funny. Yes I've know that you watch her for a while. No I don't mind, I know that it's not creepy it's just because you find her so funn-" he caught himself, and took a deep breath.

"That's not the point. You know the kid flying towards the house on a motorcycle? Yeah, that kids a werewolf. Can you come baby-sit Bella and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? No you can't help me handle the werewolf. Because I need someone to watch Bella!"

Suddenly Emmett materialized outside my window, pulling it open. I'm fairly certain it had been locked, I guess I was going to have to replace that too. I shook my head, there were more pressing issues right now.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" Emmett was already standing in front of me, a rather disgruntled look on his face that clearly said 'Edward has all the fun'.

Edward reached over and lifted my injured hand and pressed his cold fingers to the gauze. "I'm going to show him why _no one_ hurts you." And he was gone. This had BAD written all over it.

I went to look out the window, but Emmett's hands formed manacles around my wrists.

"What?" I asked

"He said not to let you do anything stupid. You near a window = Stupid x10." He grinned broadly.

CPOV

I sat at the kitchen table, considering bailing out of the fight I was considering with Bella. Maybe there was some way to make her break up with him _voluntarily… _no, that wasn't going to happen. Unless maybe I dug up some dirt on him…

My mind moved disjointedly from one doomed plan to another. I knew I wasn't going to get them apart. Anyone within seeing distance of them could tell. Well, a dad could dream.

I heard a noise that took me a moment to place. A motorcycle was somewhere outside. Who on earth would have a motorcycle in _Forks_?

I looked out the window, curious. My God. Jacob Black was riding a motorcycle down the road like a man possessed. Billy was going to hear about _this_.

Then something happened that didn't make any sense.


	8. CRACK CHAPTER! LOLZ!

CRACK CHAPTER!

A/N: This has nothing to do with the plot. I just wanted to post it.

Bella walked into the cullen's house. She ran up to Rosalie who was brushing her long golden hair and smashed her mirror.

"Man I've wanted to do that for so long!"

Rosalie turned around and smashed her fist through Bella's skull, killing her instantly.

"NO! my one true love!" Edward cried, and ran after Rosalie.

"She deserved it!" Rosalie yelled. Edward began ripping her to pieces and tossin them into a fire that magically appeared.

"Why'd you do that Edward? Now my favorite person to dress up is dead!" Alice pouted. Edward began wailing over bella's body, and completely disregarded Alice's comment.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper said, and suddenly Edward stood up and began dancing around the room.

"Butterflies are sooooooo pretty! The sky is sooooooo pretty!" his face lit up, like a light bulb.

Suddenly Emmet crashed through a wall.

"Oh no! my paint job!" yelled Esme, who frantically ran for her computer to order another shipment of plaster and paint and electrical wires.

"who killed my wife!?" yelled Emmett, while he simultaneously showed off his muscles.

"I killed her and it was sooooooooo much fun!" Edward drooled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Emmett shouted in a valley girl accent, while snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"oh yes I did! And it was soooooooo much fun! Don't you think the sky is purty?!" Edward jumped up and down pointing upward.

"Yes the sky is purty! But that's not duh point! You killed mah wife! Now I gotta kill you!" Edward's accent randomly switched from valley girl to redneck, while he showed off his muscles.

"That sounds like soooooooooooooooo much fu-" Edward was unable to finish his drooling speech due to the fact that his head was no longer attached to his body.

"Emmett! How am I supposed to put guyliner on a guy without a head? You guys ruin all my fun!" Alice pouted.

Suddenly Bella stood up from her pool of blood.

"I was just pretending to be dead! LOLZ!"

Suddenly Renesme jumped throught he hole in the wall caused by Emmett

"Who're you? The entire Cullen family that was still alive shouted

"I'm Bella and Edward's kid from the future! I traveled back in time!"

"Awesome! What's your name?" Alice was suddenly bouncing up and down in excitement, she had a new Barbie to work with.

"Rename!" shouted Renesme

"What do you mean your name is Rename?"asked Esme, who had just finished her order to Lowes

"Well, it was Renesme, but Spellcheck wanted it to be Rename. So now I'm called Rename! Feel my awesomeness!"

"Yes Rename! We love you Rename!" shouted the entire family, except for Alice who shouted: "Yes Rename! I love you Rename! Can I do your Make-up Rename?!"

"Doesn't anyone care that I'm not dead?" pouted Bella.

Jasper shoved his fist through her head again.

"try not being dead _now_."


	9. Hurt Bella, Broke Bella

Edward's POV:

It wasn't a good sign when my vision went red around the edges. Usually that was a warning sign to me that I needed to cool down, or in worse case scenarios, ask Jasper for help, but not this time. This time I could feel the righteousness pumping through my veins. This 'Jacob' had dared _touch_ my Bella. That alone was crime enough, but on top of that he had _hurt _my Bella. Now Bella was safely in her room with Emmett, and was going to stay there. I had this wolf all to myself.

In the split second it took me to think through this, I had already gotten down to the yard and was waiting for the fiend. I could hear his mind raging in disjointed thoughts, nearly as angry as my own.

_Hurt Bella, broke Bella_

_Kill_

_VAMPIRE!_

But the strongest thing I got from his mind wasn't the words. It was the images. I could see Bella after I had left, crumpled and broken, then dead and lifeless. I could see her getting minimally better with this wolf, and I could see from his perspective her reaction to my return. Jacob was incapable of understanding how Bella could want me in the first place, let alone back after all I had put her through. And worse he couldn't understand how she could love a _vampire_ more than him.

I was stunned when I saw how badly off she was right after we left. Jacob had gotten that memory from one of his 'pack', Sam, the alpha. I felt such overwhelming guilt for doing this to her. My Bella should never have had to deal with that.

It took a kid smashing into my face to pull me out of my guilt. He hadn't phased yet which was a really good thing, considering the sudden panic I could sense from the house. Charlie had seen Jacob launch himself at me. This meant I had 5, 10 seconds tops, to get us both out of there.

I grabbed one of his arms that was still clamped down on the back of my neck and ran us both into the nearby woods. By the time we got there I no longer had a love-crazy 16 year old boy attempting to strangle me, but a full-fledged werewolf.

His huge paws went for my neck, but I was too fast for him. Fury still pumped in my veins, along with my usual incredible speed. I grabbed his paw at its wrist of sorts and gripped down. I felt bone slowly crunch under the pressure.

The wolf whined and his thoughts turned to agony. But then something happened that I wasn't prepared for. From Jacob I could suddenly hear three minds instead of one.

_You idiot! What are you doing?_ This was a voice Jacob recognized as Quil. And _Oooh! A vampire? Save me a hunk! _ This was a distinctly feminine thought. Leah. Both were already headed towards us. I hadn't counted on having to kill three werewolves instead of one.

Jasper's POV

"He should be able to hear us soon" Alice pointed out softly.

"Hearing us won't help him. We need to be there, what if Edward's fight the whole pack? He's a good fighter, but not _that_ good. If it's the _whole_ pack we might need to call in some reinforcements, but it shouldn't be an issue." I said.

"I don't think this fight is a good idea. I mean, Edward always accuses Romeo of destroying his own happiness by killing Juliet's cousin, but isn't he doing the same thing? He's going to kill someone Bella cares about." Alice pondered aloud.

"It's too late now."

BPOV

I watched Emmett slowly get twitchier and twitchier, edging towards the window. He obviously wanted to fight. Slowly, an idea came to me. I could use this to my advantage.

"Hey Emmett, you want to go fight right?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't see right through me.

"Yeah! Edward has all the fun. I _am _glad he didn't kill you though, you're funny."

"Well, did Edward ever say you had to babysit me _in my room_?" I hedged.

"Where's this going?" Emmett eyed me, not in a suspicious way, but in an _I'll bet this is going to be hysterical_ way.

"Well, we both want to go to the fight right?"

"Yeah?"

"So why don't we? He never specifically said we had to stay here." I could see Emmett's _I want to fight!_ Fighting his much weaker, _keep Bella safe_. I knew which one would win. A smile spread across my face.

Jasper's POV

When Alice and I arrived at the fight, after a few wrong turns (it was considerably harder for Alice to find the only thing she can't see) we found three werewolves circling Edward. The largest one was limping, and I could see an outline of a hand crushed into his leg. Ouch.

Edward moved so quickly it was hard to follow his trajectory, straight at the limping wolf, around to his bad side. Edward's hand was in front of his face before the command had gotten from the wolf's brain to its paw to hit him.

I heard another crunch, this time it was probably a rib, based on where Edward was facing. Alice gave me a meaningful look, and I put a blanket of lethargy on the wolves, like they had run a few _thousand_ miles before coming.

Alice swung around to Edward's flank, which was about to be attacked by a slightly smaller grey wolf, that moved with enough speed to rival Alice's. I catapulted myself in a neat arc over the thrashing wolf and into the face of the remaining wolf.

I caught his jaw with my fist, shattering it into a satisfying number of pieces, and then ran to Alice. I don't care how many times I see her fight, something about her just screams 'I need protection' to me.

After kicking the grey wolf between the shoulder blades hard enough to cause a rock slide if she was a mountain, I turned around to see if Edward needed any help. He seemed about ready to finish the thing off when suddenly he stood up, gave the thing one more kick, and growled angrily. Suddenly I understood why. I felt Emmett's emotional climate before I saw him, he wanted a fight badly.

"Need any help guys?" Emmett shouted hopefully

"No. we're fine" Edward said through gritted teeth. He didn't take his eyes of Emmett , or the girl on his back, when the large wolf went to claw his thigh, he simply grabbed the thing's leg and crunched it in his hand again, sending the creature into agony, it hurt to be so near him.

"Edward! No!" screeched Bella. I almost wanted to rub my ears; her shout was so shrill it edged on hysterical.

I could see Edward's eyes lock onto hers, but what was so much more powerful was the tangible emotion between them. You didn't need my ability to feel it, but with my ability it was almost overwhelming.

Edward hesitated for a moment, letting the thing's paw drop, oblivious to what was going on around him.

The grey wolf and the other one both ran forward, nudging the last wolf urgently with their noses, until he stood up and turned to run with them, only a slight limp left to his rapidly healing legs.


	10. Alice Will Be Alice

"Come on Bella!" Alice urged me, using her free hand to grab my forearm and drag me after her. The other arm was piled with clothes, so many clothes.

I sighed and decided I wouldn't fight Alice, mainly because I knew I wouldn't win. I followed her into the dressing room and let her play dress up Barbie on me, my mind far, far, away.

I was thinking about the tenuous agreement Edward and I had come to the week before. He had agreed, begrudgingly, to leave the werewolves alone, on the one condition that I also left the werewolves alone. Not being able to see Jacob hurt, but I knew it was the best thing for both of us, and for Jacob's face.

Thanks to Jacob's insane healing abilities he had no permanent damage to anything but his right wrist, it had grown back slightly wrong, and so his wrist was at a slightly wrong angle to his arm. The only doctor in the area with enough expertise to fix it, and not be freaked out by him being a werewolf, was Carlise. Jacob wasn't going to let the 'bloodsucker' touch him, let alone put him under.

Charlie was still on his anti-Edward campaign, which Billy wasn't helping. The old man was reminding Charlie of everything Edward had ever done wrong in an attempt to get him to force me to stop seeing Edward. It wasn't doing anything but make things increasingly uncomfortable at home though.

"Bella? Are you listening to me Bella?" Alice tugged on my arm again, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I asked you what you thought of the dress. I'm not sure about the sequins; they're just a little to 1930's flapper esque. Maybe the blue one instead? What do you think?"Alice asked impatiently.

I looked at the mirror and gasped. Alice had decked me from head to toe in a pink glittering ball gown. It clung tight to my torso, then flowed out around my legs, with a train long enough for a wedding.

"Where am I ever going to wear this Alice?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could throw a ball at the house. I bet no one in this little town had ever been to a classic renaissance masquerade! We could move the cars out of the garage and use it as a dance floor…. Of course I'd have to add some lights… maybe some pillars…" Alice speculated aloud to my horror. A ball? A masquerade ball? What in god's name was she thinking?

"Alice…" I started in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. You're going to tell me I'm crazy, but maybe if we made up some excuse, like we could do it around graduation!"She exclaimed excitedly. I had a bad feeling about this.

Jasper's POV

I sat in the living room with Emmett, watching the game. It was my job to make sure he didn't get too over-excited about who was winning, he had a habit of breaking Esme's nice furniture when he got angry about the Seahawks losing again or some such thing.

I suppose I couldn't complain; there wasn't much else to do as long as Alice was away. I noticed shift in the emotional climate in the room, someone was angry behind us. Edward probably.

I turned around and saw Edward pointedly ignoring Emmett as he walked through the room. I had guessed correctly. Edward still wasn't speaking to Emmett because he had put Bella in danger. Emmett argued she wasn't in danger at all. Edward argued that a fight between werewolves and vampires was hardly a padded room.

Emmett didn't seem to notice Edward's passing, probably due to the fact that someone had just scored a touchdown and it obviously wasn't the team he was rooting for. Emmett crunched a leg of Esme's latest coffee table under his foot, without even noticing. Opps. I reached out and soothed him, mentally berating my lack of discipline, I was supposed to be watching him. Esme was going to kill him, and when she was done with him, she was going to kill me.

BPOV

"Alice, what was the point of buying all of those clothes again?" I asked her, pointing at the piles of clothes in the backseat of the Volvo. We had probably spent at least $15,000.

"Three reasons. First: you really need a better wardrobe." She held up one finger.

"Of ball gowns?"

"do you want to hear the reasons or not?" Alice tapped her other hand impatiently against the center console.

"will you put your hands back on the steering wheel?" I asked in a panicked voice, she had simply let it go.

"Yes." She sighed, and moved the hand she had been impatiently tapping back onto the black leather of the steering wheel.

"then shoot."

"Second: It's fun." She held up another finger.

"I disagree." she glared at me.

"I thought you wanted to hear them?" her hand drifted away from the wheel again, and then back when she saw my face.

"Sorry. Keep going." I said, once her hand was securely placed on the wheel.

"Thirdly, and finally: the economy could use a little stimulation right now."

"As you are only one person, how is that going to work? Don't you need lots of people spending money if you want to fix an economy?"

"I have taken the economy's failure as a personal challenge. I plan on single handedly bailing out all companies within a three hundred mile radius." Her voice was solemn and serious. She actually meant it.

"Ha!" I blanched, she wasn't actually capable of bailing out _everyone,_ was she?

"You only think I'm joking.' Alice grinned broadly. I had a bad feeling about this as well. Alice definitely needed someone capable of stopping her (like another vampire, possibly with mind control abilities) to keep her in check.


	11. Tanya Chases Edward All Over Canada

Bella's POV

Edward slipped completely through my window

"How was your day?" his tone was light and happy. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I meant to respond. Really I did, but once I was so close to him I had a one track mind.

I pulled his face down to mine, and pressed my lips to his. It was like holding living stone, ice cold and strong. He was my own personal glacier. His lips moved against mine, and I shivered slightly.

"Cold Bella?" He asked, as he pulled his head back. He was always worried I was going to catch hypothermia or something.

"Not really. Just the opposite. I think I'm going to spontaneously combust." I said accusingly.

"Well we can't have that." He said, and stepped away from me, removing my grasp on his shirt. I pouted, but he stayed away.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping soon Bella? We do have school in the morning, and finals are only a week away." He reminded me.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot! Calculus is so going to kill me!"

"It wouldn't dare. I'd kill it first" he said teasingly. He reached forward and tucked a lock of my hair behind his ear. I reached over towards my desk, meaning to begin some overdue studying, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, it's late. You won't do yourself any good to stay up late and sleep through class tomorrow." Man I hated logic sometimes. I didn't want to sleep yet.

"I'm not tired yet. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I asked.

"You already know everything about me." He said. His topaz eyes tugged at my heart.

"I know everything about you, since I met you. Why don't you tell me something about the hundred and 8 years before that?" Now I was curious.

"What would you like to know?" he settled lightly onto my bed, and I sat next to him, not nearly as gracefully, as I managed to knock over a pile of CD's I had set on the bed, and they hit my trashcan, making a loud clanging noise of metal on metal. Edward rolled his eyes.

"How about something about when you lived in Alaska? What's it like with all the snow?" I shuddered on 'snow'.

"Well, we had to be even more careful not to touch anyone, because we stayed around 12 degrees during the summer. We also had to be careful to dress in coats and such, and never be caught out in just t-shirts. Emmett liked it the least, he would complain about how hard it was not to rip the clothes Alice got him while hunting. He kept trying to convince Carlise to move us again. Here is actually his favorite place, because of the werewolves." Edward looked over and saw my face.

"Oh come on Bella, you know Emmett, he always wants to fight. Anyway, Rosalie took Emmett's side, but no one else in the family agreed, so the two of them pretended to move out as a married couple and went down to Vancouver, Canada for a few years. They'd come see us from time to time, but not a lot."

"So it was just me, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlise when we moved in at Anchorage. On our first day of school, Jasper came across the scent of other vampires in the parking lot. We immediately went home; if we were going to see other vampires it's better to present a united front."

"Jasper wanted to move before a possible fight arose, but Alice calmed us all down. She said that she didn't see any of us dying, but since we hadn't made up our minds to go see them yet she couldn't see what we were up against. So Jasper Called Emmett and Rosalie and made plans to track down the others together. Esme fretted the whole time, worried that we would get hurt as always. As soon as Jasper made this plan, Alice jumped into the air and laughed, well you know how creepy she can be, and said we wouldn't believe this."

"We all crowded around and waited for her to say. I hadn't been paying attention to her thoughts when she had seen, and she was carefully translating the _Iliad_ into pig-Latin, word by word so I couldn't hear what was going on. Once everyone was there she stopped translating and let me see. She took a few moments to explain to the others. What Alice had seen was us tracking them down and being attacked by them, because they were just as nervous about us as we were about them." Edward ran the back of his hand along my face, tracing my jaw line.

"And?" I asked, impatient. I was unraveling the enigma of Edward before I met him.

"Well, As soon as Alice saw us meeting them, she knew we'd be friends, so naturally she knew their names, where they lived and such. So as soon as Emmett and Rosalie arrived, we showed up on their doorstep, with Alice yelling Tanya's name like a good old friend. Of course all of them flew to the door in a fury, terrified out of their wits. They'd never come across a coven as large as ours before." Edward looked down at me.

"Aren't you tired yet?" he asked

"Nope. Mainly I just feel like a little kid getting told a bedtime story, it's nice." I answered, begging him to go on; my curiosity was getting to me.

"Well the rest of the story is rather simple. Tanya and her sisters came out of the door in a defensive huddle, looking more like they wanted to run than anything. Alice goes right up to Tanya and hugs her, describing some dress that's just perfect for her skin tone, and Irina leaps at her. Well, you know Alice, she grabbed Irina's arm when she was in mid-leap and shoved her back down, and began describing _another_ dress, this time one that would accent Irina's hair. Eventually we explained everything about ourselves and our two covens attempted living together for a while." Edward paused, like he wasn't certain where to go from there.

"Why'd you stop living together as a single coven?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that's not important-" I swear if Edward could blush he'd be bright red.

"Spill it." I said simply, knowing he would. It was really nice to have my constant, my center back. It felt like he was the center of my universe again. Jacob had been a substitute, but he had been minor in comparison, a little twinkle of a star, not a full blown sun. I felt more grounded knowing I had my sun back.

"Well, Tanya and I had a small misunderstanding. She showed a slight preference for me, and I informed her politely that I wasn't interested." Edward must have heard my heart rate increase, because I was thinking- _why was Edward with me if there was a vampire he could be with? I wasn't really interesting enough to hold his attention for that long was I?_ He squeezed my hand lightly and shook his head. Sometimes it was funny how easily he knew what I was thinking even without hearing my thoughts.

"Unfortunately Tanya wasn't pleased with that answer, and she ended up chasing me down to Vancouver and back, before I lost her somewhere in Canada. While she was out looking for me, I spoke with Carlise and we agreed that it would be a good idea if we moved immediately to our closest residence, which was in Yellowknife, Canada. But it turns out that Yellowknife no longer had a post for Carlise at the hospital there, so we moved to our second closest, which was here in Forks." I smiled, I _liked _the way that part of the story ended… it had created my own personal little paradise…

And slowly I drifted to sleep, with a dorky smile plastered on my face.


End file.
